


lucky charm

by muddyrockxo



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Company West End Revival (2018), Friendship, Love, M/M, Musicals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muddyrockxo/pseuds/muddyrockxo
Summary: Jonathan comes to see Craig perform in Annie for the first time, and Craig is determined not to let him down.
Relationships: Craig Revel Horwood/Undisclosed
Kudos: 1





	lucky charm

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request for my friend from wattpad, who supports my stories so much ❤

Craig was always nervous before he went on stage. Even though he had been performing on stages across the world since he was only sixteen years old, he still got nervous in the moments leading up to going on stage. It was a feeling for him that never went away. 

But tonight, his nerves were greater than usual. Because tonight, he had someone in the audience that he just couldn't let down. 

Jonathan Myring, his boyfriend of three months, was here tonight, front row. And not only was it the first time that he had been to see Craig in Annie, it was the first time that he had ever seen Craig perform live, and Craig was desperate to impress him. He so badly wanted to make him proud. 

"My daughter's out there tonight," Richard Meek- who played Rooster- was telling their co-actor, Jenny Gayner, who played Lily St Regis. "This is the first time she's properly been aware of the fact that Daddy is on stage performing, so I really want to do her proud." 

"You will do, I know it," Jenny replied comfortingly. "But I know how it feels, because my parents are out there tonight, and it's only because of them that I'm here tonight. They never gave up on me and my dreams." 

"Looks like we all have someone out there tonight that we want to do proud! My Jonno is coming tonight, and it's the first time that he's ever seen me perform on stage, so I'm really nervous," Craig admitted, standing next to them both in the wings, completely unrecognisable as Craig Revel Horwood. "He's front row as well." 

"You'll be amazing, Craig! And Jonathan will be so proud of you," Jenny reassured him, smiling as she noticed the flush that had appeared on Craig's face, one that always appeared there when he spoke about the love of his life. 

"Awwww, I really hope he will," Craig sighed, peeping through the curtains as he spoke. He had always been told that it was so unprofessional to peep through the curtains, but he couldn't help but do so - he felt as excited and nervous as he did the first time his mum came to see him at a ballet recital, when he was twelve. 

Lo and behold, Jonathan was sitting there in the front row, waiting patiently for the show to start. Seeing him there intensified the nerves for Craig, but also made him even more determined to go and do his very best for him, and make him proud. 

"He's there all right," Craig told Richard and Jenny, closing the curtains again before the audience caught sight of him in his Miss Hannigan costume. "Front row." 

"He's going to be so proud of you, I promise, Craig," Jenny reassured him again. Looking at both men, she declared, "All our families are." 

.. 

Little girls, little girls  
Everywhere I turn I can see them  
Little girls, little girls  
Night and day I eat, sleep and breathe them

I'm an ordinary woman with feelings  
I'd like a man to nibble on my ear  
But I'll admit no man has bit  
So how come I'm the mother of the year?

Little cheeks, little teeth  
Everything around me is little  
If I wring little necks  
Surely I will get an acquittal

Some women are dripping with diamonds  
Some women are dripping with pearls  
Lucky me, lucky me  
Look at what I'm dripping with  
Little girls

How I hate little shoes, little socks  
And each little bloomer  
I'd have cracked years ago  
If it weren't for my sense of humour

Some day I'll step on their freckles  
Some night I'll straighten their curls  
Send a flood, send the flu  
Anything that you can do to   
Little girls

Some day I'll land in the nut house  
With all the nuts and the squirrels  
There I'll stay, tucked away  
Until the prohibition of   
Little girls 

Craig didn't dare look at Jonathan as the song ended and the curtain fell. He never looked at people he knew in the audience when he was doing a show, or anyone for that matter - it distracted him from the role he was playing and he simply couldn't afford for that to happen. He only ever allowed himself to look at the reactions of the audience when he came out for his final curtain call. 

Dashing backstage as soon as the curtain fell, he gave Richard a high five and Jenny a hug, very content with how the song had gone. 

"I saw Jonathan through the curtain," Jenny whispered privately into Craig's ear. "He had the biggest smile on his face and he was clapping the hardest out of everyone. You've made him proud already, Craig, and we aren't even halfway through yet." 

Craig couldn't hold back a smile as he took a sip from his special Annie water bottle, sat down on a chair, and waited for his next scene. 

.. 

The rest of the show went without a hitch. No lines were forgotten, not a single thing went wrong - in fact, in Craig's opinion, it was the best that the show had been performed all tour. It was the best he had performed this tour, as well. And he knew that that was all down to Jonathan sitting in the audience. 

Jonathan was his lucky charm. 

Craig came out to take a bow individually, and he finally allowed himself to look down into the audience at Jonathan. His boyfriend was stood up, tears of absolute pride rolling down his face, a massive smile on his face as he clapped wildly. 

After one final dance and bow together, the cast ran off stage wildly, the adults wanting nothing more than to go down the road to the bar and celebrate what had been an outstanding show. 

"We'll do stage door, and then we'll head down to the bar together," Jenny said to Craig, as they headed backstage together. "Is Jonathan coming down?" 

"Of course! He's so looking forward to meeting you," Craig smiled fondly. "He texted me before the show to tell me he'll meet us down there." 

"Perfect! Richard, are you coming?" 

"Yes, but only for one drink because my daughter wants to see her daddy," Richard replied, and Craig and Jenny both nodded in understanding. They both knew how much little Mollie meant to Richard. 

"Come on then, let's go and get ready to meet the fans!" 

Craig headed back to his dressing room - some of the cast had to share dressing rooms, but he was a main character so he got one to himself - and wiped off all his stage make-up, making the transition from Miss Hannigan back to Craig Revel Horwood. He changed into a regular t-shirt and jeans, wanting to be comfortable after hours of being stuffed into a corset and high heels, and packed his necessities into his little backpack, swinging it onto his back. 

Within twenty minutes, he was all ready to head out and meet the fans who had spent their money on coming to see him and his cast mates. 

"Hello, darlings!" he cried, as he stepped outside, greeted by a crowd of maybe 40 or 50 people waiting to meet him. "So sorry for the wait!" 

Over the next thirty minutes, he made sure that he spent a good amount of time with every single person standing there. He was especially sweet to all the young children, acknowledging every single one and even giving some of them a hug. He phoned the husbands of some heavily fangirling women, who were all giggling and getting very excited, and had a chat with a group of girls about future projects of his, like the album he and his best friend Rietta were filming next year when he was in Australia. 

After thirty minutes, he had seen absolutely everyone and was free to head to the bar with Jenny and Richard, who had waited for him to finish up with meeting everyone. 

The three of them headed down the road to a popular bar called The Four Seasons, which had a beautiful outdoor area for the summer, and a spacious indoor area for cold weather. They could already hear loud music playing as they approached, and Craig began dancing along as he walked, feeling so confident and happy. 

It didn't take them long to find Jonathan, even though the inside area at The Four Seasons was massive. He was sat at a corner table, sipping at a tall glass of red wine, watching some people dancing to the 1980s hits that were playing. 

Craig hurried over to him, ran up behind him and placed his hands on Jonathan's shoulder, crying "boo!"

"Craigy! You were fucking amazing tonight, I'm so proud of you!" Jonathan exclaimed, and stood up immediately, hugging the life out of him. "You made me so proud." 

"Thank you so much, Jonno!" Craig cried. "It was so amazing to have you there!" He broke apart from the hug, but still kept an arm round him. "Jonno, these are Richard Meek and Jenny Gayner - Rooster and Lily. Richard, Jenny, this is my boyfriend, Jonathan Myring." 

"Lovely to meet you, mate," Richard shook Jonathan's hand with a smile. 

"Hello, I'm Jenny!" Jenny gave him a hug. "It's so lovely to meet you! Craig's told us so much about you." 

"Awww, has he?" Jonathan blushed, wondering what Craig had told them. Hopefully it was good stuff... 

"He sure has! He's always talking about how wonderful you are and all the things you do together and how much he loves you," Jenny replied, thinking back to all the conversations where Craig had basically ranted about how much he loved his Jonno. Jonathan's name, in fact, came up in practically every conversation Craig had with them - it always managed to come up somewhere no matter the subject. 

"Awww, Craigy." Jonathan blushed even more, overwhelmed that Craig really thought those things about him. "You're the amazing one. Especially after tonight - wow, I was literally transfixed! No offence to the rest of the cast, but you were by far the best one up there! I couldn't take my eyes off you." 

"Awwww," Craig chuckled, it being his turn to turn red. "You were most definitely my lucky charm tonight, though. This was the best performance of the whole tour, right, guys?" 

Jenny and Richard nodded in agreement. 

"This was by far the best," Jenny agreed. "Everyone was saying that." 

"And it was because you were here," Craig gave Jonathan a little kiss, "you brought us all good luck," making Jenny and Richard awwww with how cute the two of them were together. 

"Awwwww, Craigy," Jonathan sighed modestly. "I didn't do anything. You did that amazing performance all by yourself. And I'm so fucking proud of you for it. I love you, my Craigy." 

"And I love you too," Craig declared, as he kissed the love of his life happily once more.


End file.
